User blog:Nearthel/Hir'q, the Master of Scimitars
Hir'q, the Master of Scimitars is a custom champion. Abilities physical damage and applies on-hit effects. |description3 = The second one, with the right hand, deals physical damage to all enemies in a 180º cone in front of him, but doesn't apply on-hit effects. The target of the attack always takes damage, even if he moves out of the cone. }} | as normal. * Both attacks can be , , or , and will miss if Hir'q is when landing the attack. |spellshield = |additional = }} }} Hir'q charges forward, striking the first enemy hit with each weapon, dealing physical damage. |leveling = |description2 = An enemy struck by both hits will take 60% damage from the second. |leveling2 = |description3 = While charging, Hir'q is invulnerable. If an enemy champion's ability strikes him while invulnerable, the base cooldown on Blade Rush is reduced by 50%. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = / / }} | }} and apply on-hit effects on both strikes. |leveling = % %|attack speed}} |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = mana }} | or . **They won't be wasted if they miss if Hir'q is . |spellshield = |additional = }} }} Hir'q covers his scimitars with scorpid toxins, causing his basic attacks and Blade Rush to deal bonus magic damage. Both right hand and left hand attack apply the effect. |leveling = % bonus AD)}} |description2 = Hir'q swiftly strikes his target with his right hand, dealing physical damage plus double damage from Scorpid Toxins, increased by 1% for every . |leveling2 = % bonus AD)}} % bonus AD)}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 225 }} | }} For the next 12 seconds, Hir'q's basic attacks with the left hand cause their target to bleed, taking physical damage every half second for 3 seconds. |leveling = |description2 = If this effect is reapplied, any remaining damage will be added to the new bleed. |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} | as normal. * Bleeding Strikes bonus damage does not interact with nor does it affect structures. * Bleeding Strikes bonus damage can be , and/or miss if Hir'q is . |spellshield = will not block the damage. |additional = }} }} Change Log Background Male |race = Human |birthplace = Shurima |residence = Shuriman Capital, Shurima |occupation = * Soldier * Mercenary (formerly) |faction = * Shurima * Noxus (as a mercenary, formerly) |related = Azir, Nasus, Sivir, Xerath, Renekton, Swain }} Since he was young, Hir'q always displayed a natural skill with the sword. As he trained, he quickly became one of the best swordsmen in Shurima. Because of this, it wasn't hard for him to get a well paid job as a mercenary in the noxian army. He bravely fought for Noxus for years, but one day, he discovered that Azir, the last Emperor of Shurima, had returned. Without hesitation, he immediately returned to Shurima. Even if he had to emigrate when he was younger, he was sure that Azir would make Shurima great again. Since then, he was always next to his emperor anytime he required him, and his faith toward Azir only grew. Category:Custom champions